Blood and Lust
by Vestrael
Summary: Vestrael is a murderous mortal who has an insatiable thirst for blood and lust. After killing the Dragon King, He makes a deal with the demon king that changes his life eternally. Now he must embark on a quest to seduce and steal the immortal souls of various Pantheons.
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be a clean and easy fight, but it turned into a bloody massacre. How did I get here. and where was she? That small nymph who brought me here, her hair was like fiery embers and her eyes, like a jagged wave. I have so many questions, and so little time. Even now I could feel the poison starting to take. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not alone anyway. That wicked bitch set me up! This all could've been avoided had I not gone into that tavern in Windschmidt.. Now it can't be helped, and he's coming. A sinister presence let itself be known as the air turned to frost. A shadowy figure holding a scythe now stood before me. I must be pretty special to have had the king of Hell himself make an appearance for me. To my right the Dragon king lay in pieces, blood was everywhere. I chuckled to myself, and let it be known that I was ready for what came next. The Shadow drew back its scythe and the sound it made as it sprang back was unmistakable.

It truly did sound like thousands of damned souls screaming to be set free. The Shadow spoke upon the wind, similar to a sinister whisper. Do you have any last words Wyvern slayer? The pain was increasing in my chest, the poison had settled in my lungs. It must've been a miracle to experience what it said next. The Reaper stared at me dead in the eye and began to laugh. "You wish to fight once more, eh slayer?"

I spat out blood and muttered, "you bet your ass I do." Intrigued, the Reaper let loose a sinister cackle. "If I continue to let you fight, what in turn will you give me?" I was astonished, the Devil himself, Thanatos, was bargaining with me. "I know there is only one thing that interests you." I said. Thanatos smiled. "Oh, and whatever could that be?" "I want nothing more than to continue quenching my thirst for blood, and so I offer to you, my soul and devotion. If that means I get to continue my killing spree, then to you I give everything." "Don't get sappy on me you little shit. I'm intrigued by your offer, though I feel as though my pockets are feeling a tad light." "You want money, that can be arranged." Thanatos groaned. I'm the God of Death, I have no need for spare change dumbass.

What I mean is, I want you to harvest souls for me. I've grown weak since my battle with Zeus, and quite frankly I want to teach him a lesson." You are to go to Olympus and harvest for me, the souls of various Gods Goddeses of my choosing." In return I will gift you eternal life and all the whores you could ever dream of." You are to become my apprentice, Vestrael. Don't get this twisted however, you will not be taking over my throne."

" I accept your terms, but I have only one more favor to ask. Thanatos sighed. "You are in no position to ask any more of me and quite frankly, I don't have time for your petty insolence. Do you accept the terms or not?" He boomed. "Very well, I accept." The skies turned blood red, and an intricate dagger appeared in Thanatos' skeletal claws. The bottom of the hilt looked as though it was to be filled. He beckoned me to come closer. With the last bit of strength I had, I crawled to his side. A contract appeared in midair, and with it a blood-red quill. "This dagger is one of the items you will use to extract the divinity from your first target, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Without a second thought, I grabbed the quill, and looked around for the inkwell. Thanatos boomed. "Insolent mortal, the ink you are to use is your own that flows through your veins!" He slashed at my arm with his claws and my blood began to pour. "Now, dip the quill in your ink and we'll get this over with!" As I signed my life over, Thanatos was grinning from ear hole to ear hole. A flask appeared on his hands. "Drink this and it will make you immortal." Thanatos calmly said. He sneered as I grabbed the flask. It smelt of manure. "You don't actually expect me to drink this, do you? It smells like the pig pen back home." If there was ever a time that a skeleton's eyes could roll it would be just then. Thanatos groaned in agony, like I just shived him in the gut. "Just drink the vial so I can be on my way." "Bottoms up." The after taste was horrid, but it was gone... and so was Thanatos.

My First Assignment

After he had gone, the dagger dropped to the earth below and made a piercing sound as it fell. It sounded similar to Thanatos' scythe being swung back, but this dagger moaned as it fell. "Well that was unexpected and erotic. What the Hell does the King of Hell do in his spare time anyway?" I felt my chest and to my amazement the wound had gone as if it never happened, and my skin felt tougher. A lustful thought crossed his mind. "That blade did this to me, I guess it can't be helped." He began unbuckling himself, but noticed something was different. His jaw dropped at the sight. "That son of a bitch took away my rod. I look like a fucking Ken doll!" *Sinister laughter could be heard in the distance* The sky darkened once again, the ground opened up, and up came Thanatos, but this time sipping on what appeared to be an ethereal mixture. "I figured you could use a laugh Vest, but clearly I was wrong. I offered to you all the whores you could ask for, but I guess that meant you still wanted your manhood." Thanatos Scoffed. "Well how do you expect me to fuck to my heart's content without the proper tool?" I was furious. "I hear pegging is popular in this country, maybe you could try that? He handed me a vial. " Anyway, just drink this and you'll be back to being a manwhore. It's boring in Hell, you see, and I just figured we could both use a laugh." Thanatos said apologetically. "You have a sick sense of humor then, Satan." I snapped back. I downed the mixture without a second thought. "Well, nothing's happening, now what?" "Give it a second, it will work." He replied.

Just then a light enveloped Vestrael's body. His body went limp. " damnit, I can't move." "That means it's working." Thanatos said. I heard a popping sound in my jeans, there it was. After regaining mobility, I didn't know whether to punch him or thank him. So I glared as I muttered a weak 'thank you'. Thanatos shrugged. "Curious, why does this dagger sound like a bitch in heat when swung?" "Ah, that is the cardinal sin Dagger, specifically Lust." You are to use it to kill Aphrodite. Give her a taste of her own medicine. By that I mean, seduce her, do what you will with her and when she's been satisfied take this dagger to her heart.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that I had the opportunity to fuck the Goddess of Love, and kill the bitch. "It must be my lucky day." I exclaimed. "Don't get cocky, jackass. She may be the Goddess of Lust, but that doesn't mean she'll lay with you just because you ask. You must offer to her something of great meaning to you. Perhaps a memory of a loved one, she eats that shit up; literally." Puzzled I looked to him for an answer. "She'll literally dine on your memory. Probably use it as dipping sauce while she eats some chips. I don't know what you want me to tell you man, she'll fuck your shit up." I didn't know how to feel, but in all honesty I didn't care so long as it meant I could feel up a Goddess. "Okay Thanatos, so how do I go about traveling to Olympus? Do I need some type of magic to pass the barrier?" Thanatos nodded. "Finally you asked a question that didn't make you seem dim-witted. Yes Vestrael, you need to acquire three items.

You will also need to seduce Three more divine entities. Hermes, has the staff known as Caduceus. This staff will be used to heal the wounded one thousand eyed beast that Perseus wounded and left for dead. You must not kill Hermes however, he will be my messenger when all is said and done. 'Thanatos sounds like he's planning a wedding' I thought to myself. "What of the other two?" I asked. "I will need you to prove your worthiness first before I give you the next step. Hermes lives in a cave on a secret islet off the coast of Crete. You will find him surrounded in nymphs. He's a manwhore as well." Vestrael placed the dagger in a holster and began to head out. Thanatos followed meakly.

"You say I have to seduce Hermes, how would I go about doing that?" Thanatos stared at me. "You need only get him to start talking of himself he's rather prideful, a bit full of himself if you ask me." Thanatos looked worried. "What could you possibly be worried about, you're God of the Dead? Thanatos simply stared off into the distance.


	2. The beginning

It was like any other day in the tiny village of Windschmidt, the children were playing with animal carcasses tossed out by the butcher. The women were caking their faces with make-up, trying to better one-another. The men were in the tavern hoping to catch a glimpse up the barmaid's skirt as they teased each other. All except for me, Vestrael, a bounty hunter by definition, with an uncontrollable thirst for violence and sex. The alcohol never did me any good, but I drank it anyway. Caused a couple of barfights, honestly surprised I haven't been thrown out yet. Now I sit here waiting for the barmaid to be off so I can show her a good time. What the vultures gawking at her don't know is that she could easily kick their asses, and mix drinks while doing it. Her name was Thalia and she had fiery red hair with blue eyes that looked like jagged waves.

She wasn't large by any means, but she had a healthy figure. All the right curves in the right place. Skin whiter than snow with freckles that looked like droplets of blood. Tits that stood at attention like they were in boot camp. She didn't know it yet, but she would be mine tonight. To be honest, I'm a horrible bounty hunter, because I'd kill someone if it meant being able to spill some blood. I came here looking for work, because my last contract fell through and I had to improvise while provisions were being made. Dumbass thought he could run from me, but I know everyone. Now his head hangs from the rafters of his mistresses home. I don't fuck around, but she did. I made him watch as I bent his 'lover' over and scream my name. I'll have scars on my back from that night, but I was horny and she was soon to be available. After he started begging for me to stop, was when I finally put him out of his misery. No one likes a crier let alone while you're having sex. She literally paid me to fuck her after that, and I never refuse my services.

Brielle was her name and I made infidelity for her a game. She was a short petite'ish woman, with green eyes and thunder thighs. That was a week ago now and the bitch still writes me about 'our magical night'. Yeah, some lover she was. It's nearly 4 am now, about 10 minutes before I can make my move on Thalia. Or maybe now, she's looking me in the eyes and playing with her hair. I stand up and she asks what I'm having. I told her I'd take a shot of rum. She started to pout. "What's wrong dollface?" I asked. "Oh it's nothing, I'm just exhausted from having those men stare at me all night. Well for except for you anyway. She looked into the distance. "It's dark out and those men would want nothing more than to take advantage of me." A tear rolled down her cheek. She's playing me for a fool, and I'm taking the bait. "Well miss, I'll keep you safe, where are we headed?" She wiped her cheek. "I wouldn't dare go home, those ruffians are waiting for me, I just know it. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead smiled sweetly. "We can go to my loft, and you may stay the night if that would be better for you." Her face immediately went beet red as she quickly tossed her head down. "Um, if you don't think I'll be a burden, then sure." This woman is up to something, and I'm hoping I can get one good lay out of it before shit hits the fan.

We start down the path to my temporary home. Farther down the road we come to a pond. She glances at me. "Do you think we could stop here for a little while? My feet are killing me, and I am burning up in this dress." We stopped at a little rickety wooden dock and she froze. I watched as she proceeded to take off a frilly rose petal colored dress, as she stops at the corset. She looks at me. "Can you help me remove this so I may breathe? I was rock hard already and was doing my best to keep it under control. I loosen the leather ties on the corset and her tits bounced out but remarkably stayed in perfect place. I was smitten. "Uh Miss, I really am sorry about that." She didn't turn red nor did she look embarrassed, instead she gave me a sinister look." "Come join me, I won't bite... hard." She just flipped her entire demeanour. In a show of dominance I ripped my shirt off and flexed for her. She seemed unnamused. I watched as her feet went over my head into the water as she dove in. I stood watching dumbfounded because I noticed she wasn't wearing anything under that dress.

I saw it all, her perky breasts, right down to a cleanly shaven pussy. I dove in after her, forgetting about my trousers. The water wasn't very deep, and in fact we could stand with the water only up to just above our belly-buttons. It wasn't cold either, but I could tell I needed to make the next few moments count. She motioned me to come closer and I waded over to her. She instantaneously drew herself into me and we began making out. Our tongues danced as our bodies did the same. It was explosive. Her breasts against my chest... there was no comparison. My dick was throbbing against her leg but she probably thought it was a branch. I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I went to kiss her neck and she began to moan. I started playing with her tight sopping wet pussy, and the water pressure was just right. We were getting water everywhere. I picked her up and she instaneously wrapped her legs around me like it was going out of style. Of course my dumbass jumped in trousers on, and they now had an elongated bulge right where I needed 'to breathe' so to speak.

She was grinding up against me, and I began to wonder how much friction would be needed until she managed to tear through and claim her 'prize'. "Come on big boy, show me what a bounty hunter is capable of." She bit my lip. Thats when all Hell broke loose. I sneered at her as I pulled her closer to me. I ripped the dagger out of its holster and proceded to slash at my trousers. She just stared at me, dumbfounded. I just needed enough of a hole to pull my dick out of my pants. But for me, it was always go big, or go home. My blade jaggedly followed the lining of my pant leg until my leg was free. I was honestly surprised I didn't stab myself. "One leg should be enough." I said. She didn't seem to mind, in fact I think it turned her on even more. As my now severed pant leg floated away, I began to thrust deep inside her. The pond was more like a raging river as I thrusted harder into her with each passing moment. She dug her nails into my back. She was screaming and I was bleeding, but the rush I had was unbelievable. I couldn't stop myself. That's when I felt a grabbing sensation from underneath us. Whatever it was, had hold of my ankles and it felt like the spines of a fish. The pressure kept getting worse, but I couldn't break this perfect moment.

I could hear my bones beginning to crack, but it was no use. I couldn't stop now. She was getting close to climax, but I was in so much pain. Her screams and my grunting sounded like an Angel being chased by a Demon. She kept saying my name, but all I wanted to do was shove my fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. I felt a give at my waist and a rush of warmth. With one final moan , she went limp. the water around us was dyed scarlet. I could no longer feel my ankles, but that didn't matter. I would've gone through the agony of hearing my bones crack if it meant fucking this fiery red-head again. The water began to bubble and I noticed something was different about Thalia. Her expression was blank. Her legs were no longer around me, but her arms dangled on my back side. I reached in to bring her close but my hands treaded through the bloody water. To my horror I watched as her lower half floated ass up in front of me. To my dismay, my ankles were still in tact, and in fact not broken. I headed for the deck, leaving a bloody trail behind. I propped Thalia up on first as I lunged myself onto the rickety ledge. An overehelming feeling came over me, and I had no control of what happened next. Out of the water sprang a creature that resembled a beautiful woman with flowing blonde locks and what appeared to be a wedding dress. For a moment She stared at me. Her eyes were an eerie green, but had a great smile. She floated on the water's surface.

I was entranced by her beauty. She began to weep. I had to help her, but I couldn't leave Thalia alone. I closed my eyes to avert my attention from the spectre. When I opened them I noticed that Her head dropped and the weeping stopped. I could feel her presence in my body. "Won't you stay for a spell and hear of my sad tale, bounty huntehunter? I won't bite." she was in my head and filling it with thoughts of suicide and attempting murder. *Entering spectre memory* Visions passed by of a beautiful damsel sitting in front of a vanity wearing an elegant dress. She appeared to be getting ready for her wedding. Her hair was in a neatly set plaited blonde bun, that resembled the flow of water. The dress was remarkable. Whiter than snow with intricate rose and vine designs trailing up either side. On her bosom, a single white rose, fully in bloom stood at attention. It was made of fabric, but you wouldn't know it at first glance. Her heels were the same, but had litle red roses to bind the sides together. She glanced down to see a crystal rose pin with pearls adorned to the edges. At the end of the pin, a sheet thinner than silk, flowed off the vanity edge. She slipped on the veil into her braided bun and said a little prayer before leaving the room.

She was a bouncy and exhuberant broad. Her bridesmaids trailed behind her, making sure that the tail of her dress never touched the ground. This was her big day, and there wasn't a thing that could've ruined it. She walked gracefully down the church corridor. In front of us, I could see a row of doors leading up to the entrance. One door, in particular caught her eye. Underneath, she could see the light was on and pecuiliar sounds could be heard from within. She stopped in front of the closed door. She set her ear on the door to listen in. Inside I could hear another woman climaxing as a man exclaimed that she was better than his fiancé. The spectre could only weep as she heard his words pound through her head like a jack hammer. "You're better than my fiancee..." Out of her hair she pulled out the crystal pin, revealing a sharp edge. She grabbed hold of the doorknob and I felt a burning sensation in my gut. She flung the door wide open. There in the door way stood her Fiancé, buried deep into one of her bridesmaids that supposedly needed to 'freshen up'. The 'maid' had yet to notice her appearance. "Her mascara ran down her cheek, as the tears came." "You... bitch... how could you?" The maid, now satisfied with her decision, looked her in the eyes and sneered. "You didn't know what to do with it, and I knew you were never going to share. So I decided I'd take matters into my own hands. The maid grazed the man's now flacid rod.

The spectre grabbed the maid by the hair and revealed her slender neck. Again she grabbed the crystal pin and carved into her neck. The blood splattered everywhere, but this was her big day, and she wasn't about to let a dumb bitch ruin it for her. She threw the maid to the ground. She glared at her Fiancee. "Get up, and get dressed you sick piece of shit, my wedding will not be tainted by your infedelity. He struggled to grab his clothes as he watched his mistake bleed out on the floor in front of him. "Oh and you better not try this shit again." He gulped as he threw on his slacks. The maids watched in terror as they watched their friend gasp for air.

Music being played on the piano could be heard in the background. "It's time for my big day." She bent down to strip the pin out of the poor girls neck and wiped the blood on the corpse' dress. Surprisingly not one drop of blood got on her wedding dress, and she proceded down the hallway. "I taught that bitch a lesson." The spectre said to me. I was impressed by her ruthlessness. Her walk remained graceful, as she seemingly floated toward the entrance. The music being played got louder. Behind me I could hear a pair thunderous steps, it was the brides maids. They choked on tears in fear for their lives." The spectre spoke. "Don't worry. You aren't the reason my marriage is tainted, you will live to see another day. The maids exchanged looks and nodded back at her.

Inside the symphony being played grew to a whisper. Then came the traditional 'Here comes the bride' bit. At the edge of the foyer, her Fiancee stood, smiling, probably in fear of his life. They joined hands and he choked on his words. "You.. y-y-you.. look b-b-beautiful." She smiled sweetly and the ceremony commenced. Little did she know, her brides maids were plotting revenge. Above the spectre, hung an exquisite chandelier, and at the end of the line, the maids awaited for the opportune moment. "You may now kiss the bride... The Maids cut the rope loose. Down came the chandelier. In two seconds the spectre's body had been tossed about the room. Holding on still, her hand onto her Fiancee, the grip was unrelenting. Her brief scream tormented me, as I watched the moment replay over and over before my eyes. *Exit Spectre vision*

I was back on the dock with Thalia by my side. I glanced over to the spirit once more. Her head hung low now and the weeping had begun again. Her hair was now matted and soaking wet with blood and the dress acting as a gutter for the blood to escape to the pond below. "Who are you spectre?" I asked. She dragged her feet on the water's surface over to me. She stopped at the water's edge. She stood looking at me and my one pant leg. "My name is Scarlet. She pointed at Thalia. ...and I'm the reason she is in two pieces."

"She is dead because she too was the reason for a marriage to be torn apart. She was a slut, who needed to be punished for her sin." A fire engulfed Thalia and I watched as she turned to ashes. "What of me then, Spectre? I fucked a man's wife in front of him" Her eyes turned blood red. "You will get what's coming to you, and it will change your whole out look on life." She turned her back, and I watched as the Earth below opened up. The water rushed in and the spectre began to descend into its depths. I didn't think twice. I ran and jumped off after her. I felt a sensation of guilt and remorse for the spirit. I wasn't sure if I was going to kill her, but I was damn sure going to find out what just happened. I continued to fall for what seemed like ages.. Finally I saw a patch of ground below me. My body hurdled into the Earth. I felt a warm sensation envelope my body. My vision went black. I awoke to see what I thought to be the spectre once again, but this time a beautiful maiden stood in her place. It was Thalia.


End file.
